Missing Heart
by Miette Halia
Summary: Bianca, le jour de son anniversaire, écrit une lettre à une personne qui lui est chère. Seulement, elle aimerait bien que cette personne soit présente aujourd'hui. One Shot court et Fluffy.


**Titre : ****Missing Heart.**

**Auteur : ****Miettalia.**

**Disclaimer :****Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Nintendo et de Game Freaks !**

**Rating :****K.**

**Pairing : ****HyperShipping (Barry x Bianca).**

**Thème : ****Correspondance entre deux personnages d'une région différente.**

**Il s'agit ici plus d'une relation amicale et fraternelle qu'une romance, mais vous pouvez interpréter cela comme bon vous semble. ^^**  
**Merci à Chapy pour sa correction !**

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

«_Mon cher Barry,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je suis bien arrivée à Vaguelone avec mes parents. Comme White me l'avait dit, c'est une ville magnifique ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allée à la plage, et encore moins dans un endroit aussi beau que celui-ci ! Je suis tellement contente que pour mon anniversaire, on ait un paysage aussi magnifique ! J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi pour pouvoir admirer les vagues scintillant à cause des rayons du Soleil couchant. On croirait voir un paysage de carte postale ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une carte avec pour image la plage de Vaguelone, pour que tu ai l'impression d'y être avec moi. Il fait bon ici, même sur la plage, quand le Soleil est à son zénith, il y a toujours un peu de vent pour nous rafraîchir, c'est tellement agréable... Avec le sable fin et l'eau azur, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis !_

_Je suis sûre que tu serais heureux de pouvoir te baigner avec ton Pingoléon, comme moi je le fais avec Clamiral. On aurait pu jouer au ballon et faire des châteaux de sable jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et puis quand le soleil se serait couché, on aurait dîné et j'aurai ouvert mes cadeaux, un grand sourire sur le visage en ouvrant le tien. Car peu importe ce que tu pourrais m'offrir, je serais heureuse, du simple fait de ta présence ! Mais bon, Sinnoh et Unys, c'est malheureusement pas la porte à côté. Et même si c'est mon anniversaire, les miracles n'existent pas..._  
_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, et que toi et tes Pokémon êtes en pleine forme, ce dont je ne doute pas !_

_Oups, je dois te laisser, ma mère vient de m'appeler, quelqu'un m'attend en bas. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Je te dirais tout ça au téléphone demain. En attendant, je te fais de gros bisous, à bientôt Barry !_

_-Bianca._»

La jeune fille posa son stylo à bille, un léger sourire parcourant son visage. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau ébène et en sorti une enveloppe. Elle plaça délicatement la carte à l'intérieur, et referma l'enveloppe après y avoir passé un peu de colle. La jeune fille écrivit soigneusement l'adresse et le nom de son ami, vérifiant bien de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Elle posa sa lettre dans un coin rangé de son bureau et sortit finalement de sa chambre. En descendant les escaliers, Bianca passa devant sa mère, un sourire parcourant son visage serein.

Intriguée, l'adolescente resta un instant sur le pallier, hésitant à ouvrir la porte. Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit qui était la personne qui l'attendait. La curiosité remportant le pas sur l'hésitation, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, laissant passer son œil à travers l'espace ouvert afin de connaître l'identité de la personne sur le pas de la porte.

Bianca poussa un petit cri en apercevant la silhouette d'un jeune homme de son âge, blond avec de grand yeux verts, un immense sourire parcourant son visage. Il était habillé élégamment, et tenait un petit paquet derrière son dos. Il regarda la jeune fille stupéfaite dans les yeux, et lui déclara d'une voix douce :

-Je suis venu.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, et l'adolescente lui sauta dans les bras, des larmes de joies inondant son visage pâle.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bianca.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court, mais je voulais faire un truc court et fluffy. :3**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
